It won't fade away part I
by sno-day85
Summary: Kari's family dies and TK discovers he has super powers
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Digimon, and all characters affiliated with it, are not, nor have ever  
been, my creation. I simply borrowed the characters for entertainment purposes.  
  
Dedicates to lys_the_mage  
  
It won't fade away  
Part I  
By: sno_day85  
  
*Takeru*  
  
I sat on the rain-soaked ground, staring into the fire and twisted metal in disbelief.  
I began to wonder how this happened, or how I even got here. I know what happened, but  
it seems so unreal.  
  
I wrapped my arm around my legs and rested my head on my knees. I went over  
what happened again in my head, seeing the images, but I still find it so hard to believe.  
It's like something out of a comic book or a cartoon. I tried to force myself to believe I  
was just imagining it, but I remember every moment.  
  
*flashback*  
  
They were driving down the road. I didn't know where they were going, but I  
knew I recognized the car. One minute, I was walking across the bridge on my way to buy  
some milk for my mom. The next minute, they were honking and waving. I saw Kari in  
the back seat, like a perfect little angel. I could feel my face growing red at the sight of  
her and I was overwhelmed with joy. I smiled and waved back.  
  
That's when it happened. They were so busy greeting me that they never saw it  
coming. A bus on the other side of the bridge had popped a tire and flew out of control. I  
had just turned around to continue on my way when I heard the most horrible sound ever.  
There were screams, and scraping metal, and an explosion followed by "TK! Help me!"  
Everything seemed like it was in slow-motion, but it happened so fast.  
  
This is where nothing makes sense and it may, just as well, be a dream. Oh, but  
it's not a dream. It's very real.  
  
I turned back in time to see Kari be thrown from the car and over the side of the  
bridge. Without thinking, I jumped after her. I reached for her with all my might until I  
caught her hand and pulled her close. I wrapped my arm around her. Nothing else  
mattered, I just knew I had to save her. I stretched out my legs and reached back towards  
the bridge with my free arm. I closed my eyes tight and reached for the bridge, longing for  
it's safety. I heard Kari gasp, but I didn't open my eyes for fear of what I might see. I was  
suddenly very tired.  
  
Kari's hand grabbed my arm as I felt her pulling me upward. I opened my eyes in  
surprise. As she pulled me over the bar and we hit the ground, I knew what had happened.  
(Or at least what I thought had happened.) We sat on the bridge, trying to catch our breath  
in silence. Kari stared at me for a moment, half confused, and half frightened.  
  
She suddenly jumped up, and ran towards the wreck. "Mom! Dad!" A police  
officer stopped her. "My parents are in there," she yelled frantically. They talked for a  
moment and Kari burst into tears. I hung my head, knowing what had been said although  
I heard nothing more.  
  
Kari walked back toward me slowly, and sat down beside me on the curb. I put  
my arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder. After a few moments of silence,  
she spoke. "They're going call Tai to let him know, and have him come down here." She  
paused a moment and turned to look at my face. "They don't want us to go anywhere.  
They want to talk to you." She stared a moment longer before placing her head back on  
my shoulder.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
We've been sitting here in silence for hours now. Neither of us moved much, even  
when it started raining, or when it stopped. We simply waited. The ambulance left for the  
third time, as we continued to sit alone in the dark. We could see the police talking and  
laughing in the distance. I resented them for it. I resented every last one of them for being  
so cheerful in spite of the tragedy that had occurred today. My thoughts were interrupted  
by the sound of a motor.  
  
A van parked across the street and Tai got out. Kari jumped up and ran to meet  
him, throwing her arms around him and crying. "Oh, Tai!"  
  
He stroked her hair and hugged her. "I know, I know...." He looked her in the face  
and wiped away her tears. "Listen, I'm going to go talk to the police now. I want you to  
stay here. I'll be back soon." She nodded. "Okay." He hugged her one last time as she sat  
in the front seat, leaving the door open. We watched as he walked down the street and  
met up with the cops. Kari layed her head down again and I went back to staring at the  
crash site. And thus, we waited.  
  
*Hikari*  
  
I just find it so hard to believe. It was my fault. Mom and dad were taking me to  
the doctor about my earache. Now they're gone and I'll never see them again. I don't  
know how Tai can be so calm now. I could tell he'd been crying, but now he acts like  
none of it ever happened. I lay my head down and try to pretend it's just a very bad  
dream, but every time I close my eyes, I see them in their last few seconds of life.  
  
I'm glad at least Tai's here for me... and I'm here for him. I can't even imagine  
how horrible it'd be for him if I'd died too. I've got TK to thank for that. I really don't  
want to think about this because it scares me so much. Somehow, my thoughts always  
drift back to it anyway.  
  
I wish I were on drugs. I know that must sound absurd, but at least then I'd know  
why I imagine such crazy things. Can you believe I actually thought TK was flying? Heh  
heh heh... Can you even imagine...? I must have gone unconscious and not seen the rope  
when they pulled us out of the water. Only thing is... I don't remember going unconscious  
or getting wet. I don't suppose I'd remember anyway if I went unconscious. Yes, that  
must've been what happened!  
  
"Excuse me, Miss.... " I looked up just to come face to face with a police officer.  
"Are you Kari Kamiya?" 


	2. It won't fade away (part II)

Disclaimer: Digimon, and all characters affiliated with it, are not, nor have ever  
been, my creation. I simply borrowed the characters for entertainment purposes.  
  
Dedicates to lys_the_mage  
  
It won't fade away  
Part II  
By: sno_day85  
  
  
*Hikari*  
  
I stared blankly for a moment with a strange feeling of anticipation and fear.  
  
"Miss?" The police officer stood, staring at me suspiciously. "Are you okay?"  
  
I fumbled over my words as I came back to reality. "What? Oh, yes. I'm fine.  
Sorry about that."  
  
"Alright then, as long as you're okay." His eyes lingered on me a moment longer  
before turning to look at TK. "And are you Kari's friend, TK?" TK nodded, but did not  
move. "Okay, please come with me." I looked at TK. He glanced at me and slowly stood  
up.  
  
We followed the officer down the street, lingering behind. The closer we were to  
the cop cars, the more tense I was. My stomach lurched as the images ran through my  
head again. I stopped walking and held my head as I concentrated on forcing the images  
from my mind. They wouldn't go away! My head began to ache as I screamed in pain. I  
felt Tk's arm wrap around my waist again. I heard them talking, but it was like a distant  
echo. I couldn't understand what they were saying. Everything went dark and I didn't have  
the energy to scream in pain any longer. Finally, I collapsed as I fell unconscious.  
  
*Takeru*  
  
"Kari? Kari, are you okay?" I looked at her lying in the hospital bed as she came  
to.  
  
"Wha- Where am I?" She looked confused as tears of joy ran down my face. I was  
so happy she was alright.  
  
"It's okay, Kari! Everything's going to be okay!" I held her hand to my cheek. "But  
the doctor may want to keep you overnight, just to be safe." I brushed her hair out of her  
face. "Don't worry, I won't leave you." She just continued to stare at me and, just as I was  
going to ask her what was wrong with my face that she couldn't help but stare at, she  
jumped up and hugged me tightly.  
  
"I love you, TK!" She whispered as though she didn't want Tai or the doctor, who  
were talking in the hall, to hear her. She subtly brushed her lips across mine before laying  
back down.  
  
Before I had a chance to respond, Tai opened the door and he and the doctor  
walked in. I continued to hold her hand and gave her a smile that said "I love you too"  
before turning back to face the doctor.  
  
"We've done psychological evaluations of the other victims and we'd like to do  
one for each of you as well. We'll also be giving you a physical exam. Tk, if you'll please  
come with me...." I swallowed hard and turned to Kari.  
  
"I won't be gone too long." I kissed her hand as I stood up. "I promise!" I followed  
the doctor to the door.  
  
He turned to Kari. "My colleague will be in for you in a moment." We walked out  
the door and he closed it behind him. I glanced back to see Kari and Tai talking before  
following.  
  
We walked down two long halls and got in an elevator. Then we walked down  
three even longer halls before turning into a room. I noticed how far from Kari I was, and  
felt even more uneasy as the doctor locked the door behind us.  
  
"Please," he motioned towards a table and two chairs, "have a seat." So, I sat. He  
sat, setting down a chart so the I couldn't see what he was writing. "I'm going to ask you a  
few questions about the incident."  
  
"Okay," I said as I silently wished he wouldn't call it that.  
  
"Can you please describe what happened?"  
  
I swallowed hard again and choked on the words as I went. "Ummm... okay...  
Well... I... uhh...." I took a deep breath and began the story, making sure to sum it up and  
leave out any implications that I might have flown.  
  
He wrote a while before speaking again and I was beginning to worry about what  
it was that he was writing. "Okay... tell me about your past. Anything strange happen?"  
  
I thought a few minutes. I remembered once, when my mom made us move, there  
was a freak in green and yellow tights and a cape. He thought he was a super hero and  
attacked a little girl and was arrested for it. I didn't want to end up like that, but I didn't  
want to seem crazy either.  
  
I thought some more, there had to be something else I could tell him. I couldn't  
tell him about Patamon either, or how Lysamon hit me with some strange attack last year  
and it took me a week to recover.  
  
As soon as I thought that, it hit me. I hadn't been sick or hurt since. My eyes were  
glowing in the dark for two days after that. The attack must have done something to me.  
  
"Well?" The doctor looked at me expectantly.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Can you think of anything strange that happened in the past?" He repeated.  
  
"Oh... uh, no, I can't think of anything in particular," I said, trying to sound like I'd  
simply come up empty-handed.  
  
He looked at me a minute, wrote something down and stood up. "Okay then, I  
think that should be enough. Your physician should be here shortly." He walked out the  
door and heard the deafening click of it locking behind him. It was obvious I would be  
stuck here without Kari for some time... and she without me. 


End file.
